The Door
The Door was the hosts' gateway to the Sublime. It opened up for a brief period of time over the Forge, which stored its servers. The search for the Door was the target of a game organized by Robert Ford for the hosts, which was officially unlocked as soon as Dolores Abernathy achieved consciousness by reaching the center of the Maze; despite this, Akecheta and the rest of Ghost Nation had made it their target since well before the start of the series. It is the theme of Season Two, as the Maze was for Season One. Season Two Journey Into Night Approximately two weeks after the Escalante massacre, the Delos Extraction Team found a memory in the brain of one of the Ghost Nation hosts: before shooting the warrior, Dolores Abernathy told him that "not all of us deserve to make it to the Valley Beyond." Immediately after the Gala, the Door was mentioned by the Little Boy in a conversation with William: he presented it as the aim of "a game" meant for him, that began where he ended and ended where he began."Journey Into Night" Reunion A young William brought Dolores to the construction site of what would eventually become the site for the Door and the servers for the Forge and the Valley Beyond. He mockingly asked her if she had "ever seen anything so full of splendour.""Reunion" Les Écorchés During a conversation in the Cradle, Robert Ford mentioned the Door to Bernard Lowe as the only method hosts could use to survive the destruction by humans."Les Écorchés" Kiksuya Logan Delos mentioned the presence of a Door when Akecheta found him in the desert. Following that exchange, Akecheta began remembering events from his past incarnations, which led him to question his reality and the storyline he was interpreting in that moment. Eventually, Akecheta convinced himself of the presence of a Door within the park, installed for the host to escape. He abandoned his narrative and chose to look for the Door, eventually believing to have found it in a massive subterranean construction site exposed to the above ground. Akecheta resolved to enter the Door only upon reconciling with his lover in a past life, Kohana; however, she was taken back to the Mesa and decommissioned while the two of them were travelling towards the Door. After having discovered his lover's fate, Akecheta decided to return to his past life with the Ghost Nation tribe, instructing them about the Maze, the Door and its destination, the Valley Beyond. When Robert Ford encountered him and put him under analysis, Akecheta informed him of his beliefs regarding the Door; Ford commended him and instructed him to bring his people to safety when the Deathbringer would strike again."Kiksuya" Vanishing Point While confronting the Ghost Nation army, Dolores tried to explain to them that the Valley Beyond was a device engineered to ensure the immortality of the investors of the park, but to no avail. A shootout ensued, which was won by Dolores and her gang; before shooting a surviving warrior, Dolores told him that "not all of us deserve to make it to the Valley Beyond." While visiting Maeve Millay, Robert Ford regretted coding her escape in its entirety, stating that he should have merely left a door open for her. Later, when Bernard threatened to erase him from his mind, Ford stated that they still had to open the Door for the other hosts."Vanishing Point" The Passenger A vast group of Hosts began following the Ghost Nation while Akecheta lead them to the place where he believed they'd found the Door. Dolores explained to William that they were merely searching for a place where they could live in peace, away from the humans While navigating through the Forge, Bernard and Dolores discovered that Ford had created a “virtual Eden” for the hosts to live free. A new server fired up and tore the fabric of reality, opening the Door: hosts who passed through uploaded their consciousness to the Valley Beyond, leaving their bodies behind. Under the supervision of Akecheta and the Ghost Nation, the Door allowed various hosts to pass through; eventually, however, the incoming hosts were thrown into chaos by the passage of a virus-infected Clementine Pennyfeather, and the Door was closed for good by Dolores, who believed the Valley Beyond to be just another false promise."The Passenger" Trivia * The Door was seemingly invisible to the human eye, as outright said by Sylvester. References Category:Definitions Category:Technology